Stuber (film)
| writer = | screenplay = Tripper Clancy | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Joseph Trapanese | cinematography = Bobby Shore | editing = Jonathan Schwartz | studio = GoldDay Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Stuber is a 2019 American action comedy film directed by Michael Dowse and written by Tripper Clancy. It stars Kumail Nanjiani, Dave Bautista, Iko Uwais, Natalie Morales, Betty Gilpin, Jimmy Tatro, Mira Sorvino and Karen Gillan, and follows an Uber driver who unwillingly becomes part of a police officer's arrest operation. The film had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 13, 2019 and released in the United States on July 12, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. Premise A mild-mannered Uber driver named Stu picks up Vic, a grizzled detective who is hot on the trail of a sadistic, bloodthirsty terrorist. Stu soon finds himself thrust into a harrowing ordeal where he has to keep his wits, avoid danger, and work with his passenger while maintaining his high customer service rating. Cast * Kumail Nanjiani as Stu, an Uber driver. * Dave Bautista as Vic Manning, Nicole’s father, Sarah's partner and a grizzled LAPD detective. * Iko Uwais as Oka Tedjo, a ruthless drug trafficker and cop killer. * Natalie Morales as Nicole Manning, Vic's daughter. * Betty Gilpin as Becca, Stu’s best friend and love interest * Jimmy Tatro as Richie Sandusky * Mira Sorvino as Captain Angie McHenry, Vic’s boss * Karen Gillan as Sarah Morris, Vic's partner. * Steve Howey * Amin Joseph as Leon * Scott Lawrence as Dr. Branch Production Development In April 2016, 20th Century Fox bought the spec script Stuber from Tripper Clancy for a mid-six figure deal, with Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley set to produce the film. Casting In December 2017, Dave Bautista was cast as a "detective who commandeers an unsuspecting Uber driver named Stu" while Michael Dowse was announced as the director of the film. In March 2018, Kumail Nanjiani signed on to costar with Bautista. In April 2018, Iko Uwais joined the cast. In May 2018, Betty Gilpin, Natalie Morales, Mira Sorvino, Steve Howey, and Amin Joseph joined the cast. Ramin djawadi was originally supposed to score the film ,later it was announced that Joseph Trapanese would score the film. Filming Principal production commenced on May 3, 2018 in Atlanta, Georgia and was shot until July 2, 2018. Release It had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 13, 2019. It is scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of 57% based on 7 reviews, with an average rating of 5.08/10. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:American films Category:Action comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films directed by Michael Dowse